


kiss me just once for luck (these are desperate measures)

by ohgodstylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Rimming, SO MUCH MASTURBATION THAT I AM GOING TO HELL, SO SO MUCH MASTURBATION, Semi-Public Sex, all i know is that they give each other blow jobs in the public showers, and like laughing at h&l, anywAYYYY, hello yes hi, its actually quite cute tbh, its all quite cute, kind of i guess dude i don't know, liam and harry bond over back to the future, niall being niall, oh and liam rants a lot, please be gentle with me please, this is my first fic, zayn is protective a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 05:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2139180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgodstylinson/pseuds/ohgodstylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>18 year old Drama student, Louis Tomlinson and 18 year old English major, Harry Styles meet at University.<br/>Happening to be living in the same dorm building, their paths collide with an “oops!” and a “hi!”</p><p>Featuring an unholy amount of masturbation, blue eyes, public shower blowjobs, and fetus fringes.</p><p> </p><p>(or, that one uni!au with a slight amount of pining, poetry, and the play Grease)</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss me just once for luck (these are desperate measures)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwillpaintasongforlou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwillpaintasongforlou/gifts).



> HELLO YES HI. My name is Alayna, also known as arrowheartlouis. THIS FIC HIT 9K HAHA #goals
> 
> Firstly, THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC. It literally means everything to me, you are so amazing. If you haven't heard this today, you are an amazing and good person, and I love you. 
> 
> Secondly, this is my first ever published work on ao3! Yay!
> 
> Lastly, you will be reading a little bit of poetry. **THE POETRY IS NOT MINE. I REPEAT. THE POETRY IS NOT MINE.**
> 
> The poem was used in another work, _Sun-kissed Hurricane, Perfect Storm_ by canonlarry also known as Rachel. We are actually good friends (I think/hope) and she has **given me permission to use the poem.**
> 
>  
> 
> OH JEEZ 
> 
>  
> 
> I want to make a massive, massive shout out to one of my lovely betas, [canonlarry](http://canonlarry.tumblr.com). (iwillpaintasongforlou on ao3) Rachel has been so wonderful through this whole thing, and it just makes me so flustered because she is one of my favourite writers. 
> 
> A few other shout outs that are needed include two of my best friends, Brenna and Jenna who has been incredible throughout this entire thing also. 
> 
> Angelina, [(whatsitgonnabeangelina)](http://whatsitgonnabeangelina.tumblr.com) for getting my arse to work on this fic. 
> 
> My other very amazing betas, Jezzy [(skyseasurfsand)](http://skyseasurfsand.tumblr.com) for her amazing constructive criticism that helped this fic tremendously. Dezi [(sincerelyqueerly)](http://sincerelyqueerly.tumblr.com) for being literally so great even when I really wasn't at all. Janelle [(boburnhamlove)](http://boburnhamlove.tumblr.com) for being so so supportive and excited for this fic. 
> 
> Monica [(prettyboystyles)](http://prettyboystyles.tumblr.com) for making [the manip](http://larrystylinsmut.tumblr.com/post/93561419194) that set this entire thing off. 
> 
> To everyone who liked/reblogged [this gif set](http://arrowheartlouis.tumblr.com/post/93982772646/uni-au-18-year-old-drama-student-louis-tomlinson) on tumblr for this fic. And for waiting so so patiently. And anons/non-anons that have messaged me about this fic that used to be "coming soon."
> 
> And to you, my precious reader. Thank you. 
> 
> Title comes from the song Desperate Measures by Mariana's Trench, one of my very favourite bands.
> 
> Much much much love. xxx  
>  
> 
> So please sit back and relax as you read about two gay men doing very gay things.

Harry woke up sweating and confused. His green eyes opened slowly, focusing on an unfamiliar room and the sight of his own body wrapped up in unfamiliar sheets. Suddenly it all came back to him; it was his first morning waking up in his college dorm.

His roommate - Liam, from what he can remember - was already up and sitting at his desk across the room, scrolling on his laptop. Harry slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and running a hand through his unruly hair.

"Uh, morning! I got you some tea, I ran down to the café down the street about a half hour ago, so I reckon it'll be a good temperature by now. I hope I didn't wake you! Did I wake you?" Liam rambled, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and holding a paper coffee cup in his other.

"No, no, you didn't wake me," Harry mumbled, taking the tea from Liam. "Thank you for the tea."

"It's no problem, I was just down there and I thought, 'might as well!'" Liam smiled.

"Yeah, thanks mate," Harry said, still trying to wake up properly. He let the tea burn his throat a little, hoping it would wake him up. "I think I'm going to go to the showers." He heard Liam's mumble of acknowledgment as he grabbed his shower caddy, heading to the public showers.

He got lost on the way, taking a right instead of left, but finally getting to the right place. He heard a voice singing from the far end of the bathroom, and stood there stunned by the sound. It was definitely a guy, his voice a bit higher than Harry's own.

"It's always have and never hold, you've began to feel like home," the boy sang, the sound echoing against the tiled walls. "Yeah, what's mine is yours to leave or take, what's mine is yours to make your own." The voice carried into the chorus as he turned the water off. The ringing of the curtain being opened replaced his voice, and humming was substituted for his singing.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. He had a white towel tied around his waist that contrasted with his sun-kissed skin, toned with a hint of a tummy. And had these bright blueblueblue eyes, and basically was absolutely gorgeous. Like, holy-shit-you-are-a-greek-god gorgeous.

"Oops," he said, feeling himself blush slightly. Fucking 'oops.'

Smooth, Styles. Smooth.

"Hi," the boy said sheepishly. Harry couldn't stop staring. He was absolutely gorgeous.

The boy cleared his throat, noticing Harry's stare. His cheeks were flushed a light pink as he shouldered his way past Harry, leaving the bathroom quiet and empty.

"Holy shit," Harry said to himself, his own voice echoing through the bathroom, "Holy fucking shit."

\----

The next time Harry saw the pretty-singing-boy-from-the-toilets (for lack of a better name), he was on his way to his Latin class. He saw pretty-singing-boy walking directly toward him in the narrow corridor. They found themselves in the timelessly uncomfortable situation of both of them trying to dodge left and then right while exchanging awkward laughs.

"Sorry," Harry drawled in his deep voice, trying to get the other boy's attention.

"No problem," pretty-singing-boy quickly responded, before running off in the other direction.

God, Harry needed to know his name.

\----

"That we all love to sing along to the sound of the bird that mourns," came the sound from Harry's earphones as he walked through the campus on his way to the local café. He’s scrolling through his phone when he knocked right into someone, all of the contents of their armfuls going everywhere.

Paper flew onto the grass, a few thin books splayed on the ground. A paper tea cup must've fell in the process, the liquid in a puddle. Harry's earphones where yanked out of his ears in the collision, the white wires on the ground.

"Shit, I am so so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going-"

"Sorry, I was reading a book! It was my fault-"

They spoke at the same time, both of them frantically trying to grab the fallen papers before they got taken away by the summer breeze. Harry picked up a book, and saw Louis W. Tomlinson scrawled in messy handwriting on the top. He handed the book to the other boy, realizing as soon as he glanced up that it was pretty-singing-boy-from-the-toilets.

"Thank you, oh God, I'm really, really sorry," Louis kept apologizing. Louis- a beautiful name for a beautiful boy. Louis was currently on his knees in front of a stunned Harry, a stack of papers and books in his hands.

He looked up at Harry with those piercing eyes, cheeks flushed. His lips were slightly parted, as if begging to have dick in his mouth, and Harry may or may not have had the passing notion that he wanted to be that body attached to that dick. But he quickly dismissed those thoughts, trying not to embarrass himself even more than he already had.

"Louis, is it? Stop apologizing," Harry lightly laughed, handing him more of his papers. "If anything I should be apologizing for spilling your drink." Louis looked up suspiciously with those blueblueblue eyes behind thick-rimmed glasses.

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"It's um, it was written on your book? Sorry I just, uh..."

"Oh, yeah," Louis laughed awkwardly. "Thank you...?" He trailed off, expecting a name. He began fixing his fringe nervously, playing with his clothes a bit.

The beautiful boy was still on his fucking knees, and Harry let his mind wander to different scenarios where he could get Louis flushed and glassy-eyed. Maybe he could rim Louis until he was begging to come, hands gripping the sheets, cock pink and hard against his tanned tummy.

Harry swallowed, trying not to get hard. "Huh? Oh! Harry. Harry Styles."

"Well thank you, Harry, Harry Styles. Here are your earphones," he said, holding the white wire out to him.

"Would you want to go to the café with me? I could grab you another drink," he blurted, desperate to get to know this beautiful boy. Of fucking course.

"Like, now?"

Oh, jeez. Way to go, Styles. "If you're, like, free?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure," Louis said slowly, standing up. "Thank you."

They started walking to the café in companionable silence when Harry interrupted the quiet. "Tell me about yourself, Louis."

He looked up, slightly startled. "There's actually really not much to know, I guess. I'm 18, from Doncaster. I have a big family. Um, I'm a Drama major. I like to read, I suppose," he said, gesturing to the books in his hands. "What about you?"

"I'm 18 as well, from Cheshire. I have a small family. I'm an English major. I listen to indie music quite a lot," he mimicked Louis' tone, smiling.

"You seem like the type," Louis teased.

"Heyyyy," Harry pouted slightly, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"You seem like the hipster-y type," he laughed, nudging Harry lightly with his elbow.

"Good thing or bad thing?"

Louis pretended to contemplate this, pursing his lips slightly. "Good thing," he said slowly, raising an eyebrow, "but don't make me take that back."

Harry threw his head back and laughed, loud and contagious. Louis smiled in response, eyes crinkling adorably. "Thank you, Louis, I'll try not to," he said through a smile, nudging him back.

They talked more about themselves and their lives. Louis was going on about his sisters- plus newborn brother- when Harry pushed open the door to the café, holding it open for Louis.

"Ah, what a gentleman we have here," he teased, walking into the café. Harry just ducked his head and smiled, following Louis. They walked to the counter, ordering their respective drinks.

"Yorkshire, please. A bit of cream, no sugar," Louis ordered. Harry put that into a safe spot in his brain so he could remember it later.

"Where d'you wanna sit?" Harry asked, looking for free booths.

"Next to you," he heard Louis tease, walking over to a free table. They talked for awhile over tea, laughing for most of it. They seemed to click like no one else did.

Louis was right in the middle of another exciting and intricate stories. "Yeah, I was with my girlfriend, Eleanor."

"Oh, a girlfriend?" Harry echoed, as smoothly as he could manage.

"Yeah, yeah. She's great, we met at a friend's last year."

"Sick, mate. Yeah, I'm not really into the birds too much myself, if I'm honest," Harry shrugged, feeling comfortable enough to admit it.

Louis didn’t seem all that bothered, either. "Ah, into the blokes then, yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah," Harry said, nodding and taking a sip of his tea. More like into you, he thought to himself. He tracked the movement of Louis' tongue as he swiped the tea off his lips and swallowed, hard.

Harry definitely may have or may not have wanked off to Louis when he got to his dorm.

(Hint: he did.)

Unless he’s mistaken, Louis Tomlinson was absolutely going to be the death of him.

\-----

"So, this is my building," Louis said, hands in his pockets.

"Mine too," Harry laughed, opening the door.

"Oh, right," was all Louis said, blushing.

"I'll walk you to your room?" Harry offered, following Louis. He nodded in response, going up the stairs. The walk to Louis’ room was shorter than Harry would've liked, ever wanting to prolong his time with the enigma that was Louis Tomlinson.

"I could like give you my number, if uh, if you want to do this again," he said awkwardly, shuffling his feet. Louis smiled softly, his blueblueblue eyes lit up.

"Sure, sure," he said, grabbing Harry's phone. "I had a really great time, Harry," he said after a pause.

Harry smiled, dimples surely showing. "Me too."

After that they just stood there, smiling at each other like idiots. The moment was broken when a boy named Niall -who happened to be in one of Harry's classes- popped his head out the door of Louis' room. His gaze flew from Harry to Louis and back to Harry.

"Oh," he smiled, leaning against the frame and crossing his arms, "Seems I might've... interrupted something."

Louis blushed, stuttering out a few lame excuses ("We're just friends, for God's sake, Niall!") before Niall threw his head back and laughed, turning around to go back into the room.

"Niall's your roommate?" Harry asked, a questioning smile on his face.

Louis barked out a laugh, eyes bright. He seemed to have this special glow to him, all golden skin and bright eyes. "No, he just kind of barges in sometimes. He's friends with Zayn. He lives in another building, but... I don't know, he just likes hanging around here." They both laughed, the sound ringing through the empty halls. The moment came to an end, a silence falling between them.

"Well, see you around, Lou," Harry said, waving and walking backwards. This wasn’t a particularly bright idea, since naturally this lasted about six seconds before the worst happened and he felt himself trip over his own feet, ungracefully regaining his balance just before he fell outright. Now it was his turn to blush.

Luckily, Louis just laughed, his eyes crinkling again. God, you're fucking beautiful, Harry thought, watching Louis push his glasses up his nose.

"You're like a new born deer, Harold," Louis called back through laughs, "You're like Bambi!" His beautiful laugh rang out through the halls, seemingly stopping the entire earth in its own tracks.

Harry watched the door close before going to his own dorm. It was official now. He was completely, absolutely, not-one-fucking-doubt gone for this boy.

\-----

"Hey, Li?" Harry asked as he opened the door to his dorm.

"Mm?"

"Do you know Louis Tomlinson?"

"Louis... Um, yeah! Actually I do! He's in one of my Literature classes, I think. I've seen him around," Liam said, nodding. He turned around to pause something on his laptop.

"Oh, sick. I actually, like, I ran into him like a few hours ago? We went to get tea and like, he's really nice and stuff. I told you I'm gay, and like... Wait, I haven't just made a freak out of myself, right?"

Liam laughed, before fondly shaking his head. "Nah man, it's fine. Yeah, you did tell me. I knew you liked blokes. So you like Tomlinson, eh?"

"Well, uh, I don't know? We had a good time and..." Harry trailed off as he sat on his own bed. Shouldn't he just tell the truth? Might as well...

"Yeah, I do. He's wonderful, and he's just," Harry paused, trying to think of how to describe him. It comes to him without very much difficulty at all. "Louis is a great person to just, like, sit and kind of, like, just admire what he's like," Harry explains, smiling like an idiot.

"Sounds like you've got it bad," Liam laughs, turning in his chair to continue watching whatever was on his laptop. Harry just shrugged.

"Hey," Harry shot up off his bed toward Liam a few moments later when the images on the screen had caught up to him. "Is that Back to the Future?"

They both grinned at each other before Liam nodded.

"Could I watch?"

\-----

oh u cheeky bastard !!  
c'mon lou you loooove it  
shut up you knob  
love you too loulou xx

Harry smiled as he texted Louis, still laying in bed.

"Harry, you met the kid like a month ago. Your ‘Louis smile’ is still exactly the same as a month ago. C'mon, mate, make a move or summat," Liam looked over at Harry from his own bed. Harry pouted.

"I'll make a move when I want to make a move, Liam," he said, feigning an indignant tone. "Plus, he's with his friend Stan. And I wouldn't want to do it over text, anyway."

Although not having Louis to himself was as painful as ever, he still loved the way they were now. All the teasing and laughing was perfect... Kind of.

They heard a quick knock before the door opened, revealing a grinning Niall.

"So, Styles! Tomlinson, eh?" He laughed, the sound contagious.

"Um, I don't know. No, not really," Harry shrugged.

"Oh, c'mon. I've seen you two 'round campus! Lovebirds and that," Niall teased. Harry just shifted a little, shaking his head.

"I'm going to hop in the showers," Harry got up out of bed, grabbing his shower caddy.

\----

"F-Fuck," he moaned as he thumbed the slit of his dick. Precome was leaking out as Harry pumped himself faster, only thinking of thin pink lips and blueblueblue eyes.

"Ah- shit shit shit. L-Lou," he rested his head on the shower wall, neck exposed. He pinched a nipple with one hand, imagining it was Louis' hand instead. He whined, moving his hand faster. With his head thrown back, thoughts led to Louis leaving wet kisses up the column of his throat, leaving love bites in their wake.

Thoughts of small, tanned hands working fast over his cock. He can imagine Louis' beautiful eyelashes flutter in pleasure as Harry pushes into the tight heat. Oh, God. He's close. Embarrassingly close.

His hand keeps flying over his cock, and he can feel his orgasm building.

"Oh fuck, gonna come," he said to an empty shower room. He whined embarrassingly high in the back of his throat, thankful no one (to his knowledge) heard. "Oh sh-shit. F-Fuck!"

His orgasm hit him hard, feeling like every nerve ending was buzzing with pleasure. His knees buckled slightly as he felt ropes of come hit his chest, on his stomach, all over his hand.

After he calmed his breathing, he cleaned the come off of himself for about the 100th time since he met Louis.

Jesus. Louis Tomlinson was going to be the death of Harry Styles.

\-----  
  
The largest hurricane ever recorded  
was 1,520 kilometers across

Harry intended to write a poem, just for Louis. About the way Louis shines so bright, the way a single touch shocks Harry to his core. The way Louis is so intoxicating, making Harry feel like gold. About Louis. Always Louis.

but my hurricane is small,  
and he is greater than she ever was.

Harry stared at the page in his leather journal. He started doodling around the edges, getting lost in thought. Before he knew it, his pen was hitting the paper.

he is smaller than the distance  
between my fingertips when I  
spread my arms wide to beg for him

Harry laughed at himself. Holy crap, how the hell did he just write this poem. It was absolutely incredible. When he heard Liam going on about the largest hurricane ever recorded, he just thought of Louis. LouisLouisLouis. The way he seems bigger than anyone else in the universe, loud laugh and bright, bright smile. Always Louis.

"What's that you're writing?" Liam asked, coming in the room from one of his lectures.

"Nothing," Harry said mindlessly, closing the journal.

"Don't want to show me, eh?" Liam said, plopping down on his own bed.

"Nah, sorry, mate," Harry laughed, shoving it under his pillow.

\----

"So, when is the play for the Drama club?" Harry asked, shoving a fry unattractively in his mouth. Oh, well. Louis' straight anyway. Sadly.

"This upcoming Friday. Goes 'till Sunday. A bit nervous, if I'm honest. Stan is coming to see," he said, wiping his glasses on his shirt. Damn, how cute was that. Harry wanted to wrap Louis up in a blanket, and spend the rest if his life dedicated to cuddling, loving and taking care of Louis.

He made a small, confused noise and Louis looked up. "I've mentioned Stan, haven't I? My friend from home-"

"Yeah, I know. But wait, why are you nervous?"

"I dunno. Just am, I suppose."

"Oh, c'mon, Lou. There's no need to be nervous, we've gone over your lines like ten thousand times. You've got this."

"I know, but Har-"

"No excuses, Tomlinson. You're an amazing actor, yeah? So don't sweat it. We can go over your lines ten thousand more times, if that'll make you feel better. Okay?"

"You're a damn sap, you know that Styles?" Louis laughed, jokingly hitting Harry.

"You still love it, Tommo," Harry said, which earned him a fry thrown at his face, plus a ruffle of his hair.

"Whatcha writing?" Louis tried to peek over at Harry's journal. Harry quickly closed it, shrugging.

"Oh, Harold. Come on," Louis pried, "You can show me!"

He started to tickle Harry's sides, making him howl in laughter. Louis never did get to see what he was writing, though.

\-----

"Looking good," Harry teased, watching Louis in his Danny Zuko costume. He was laying on Louis' bed, watching him stand in the mirror.

"Oh, toss off," Louis said, fondly rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I'll have to use my contacts," Louis said, taking off his glasses.

"So?"

"Eh, I'm not a huge fan, is all. Do you like the collar up or down? Black converse or white? How much gel should I use in my hair? What if no one goes?" Louis, so bright and beautiful, but secretly insecure. Harry was falling for each and every part of him.

"Um... down, black, not too much but enough, and that's not possible."

"What isn't possible?"

"No one coming to the show, you knob." Louis just scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"You don't know that, Harold."

"Yes I do!"

"How is that, H?" he turned to Harry, taking off the leather jacket, a very skeptical look on his face.

"Because I'll be there every night, right in the front row... If there're seats. So even if no one else shows up, I'll be the only one. More seats to myself, I suppose. But I'm sure that won't be the case."

Louis smiled until his eyes crinkled, and leaned over Harry to poke at his dimples.

"Oh, you are so sappy. A softie," he teased, lightly tugging on one of his curls.

"Now kiss me you fool," Harry laughed, spreading his arms open. Louis launched himself onto Harry, messing up his curls and making obnoxious kissing sounds. The moment was interrupted by a bargaining in Niall, throwing his head back and laughing.

Harry was so, so gone for this boy.

\----

"Flowers, Harry? Seriously? Plus you went all three nights of the show," Louis laughed, rolling his eyes fondly. He had his glasses back on, and shit, he was as gorgeous as ever. On stage, all attention was on him. Captivating the entire room, as usual for Louis. Always bright and loud. Harry had to sit next to Niall for the last night, who would bump his arm and waggle his eyebrows whenever Louis came close to them. Harry's face was bright pink by the time the cast bowed.

"Of course! That's what actors get, right? Plus, the show was great. The place was full. All three times were amazing."

"Idiot," Louis tugged on a curl softly, walking backwards. He softly knocked into someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't- El!" He smiled softly, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Harry, this is Eleanor. My, uh. My girlfriend."

"It's really nice to meet you, Harry! I've heard a lot about you!" Harry politely smiled, shaking her hand. The dreaded girlfriend, all skinny legs and curly brunette hair.

"Well, there's a party in one of the townhouses, if you boys are up for it," she offered, holding Louis' wrist more than his hand. Weird.

"I'm up for it, how about you?" Louis asked, looking to Harry for an answer.

"Yeah, of course. Of course."

\-----

"Harry!" he heard a voice over the loud music. It was Louis, and he was a little drunk.

"Missed you, H," he said when Harry found him. He nuzzled into his neck, and Harry smiled to himself. "Where were you tonight? Missed you so much." Okay, maybe more drunk than Harry had thought.

"Smell good, Curly. Like cinnamon. You smell like cinnamon. Just like always." Louis giggled, fucking giggled, and started playing with Harry's shirt. He could feel soft fingertips near his heart.

"Thank you," was all Harry could manage to say.

"How about we go upstairs? I think I need a wee. Help me, Harold?" Louis asked. He didn't wait for a response before pulling Harry toward the stairs by his hands. "You have cold hands, Harold. Cold, cold, cold."

Harry let himself be dragged to upstairs, until they found a door that seemed to be the bathroom, according to Louis.

"This isn't a bathroom, Lou," Harry said, his eyebrows furrowed. Louis shrugged in response, sighing heavily.

"Harry?" Louis asked, plopping on the bed, "Will you kiss me? Please?"

Wait, what? He's straight, right?

"C'mon, I've wanted to kiss you for like, ages," Louis hiccupped and then laughed, adjusting his glasses. "Please kiss me. I want to kiss you."

Please kiss me.

Harry, always only ever wanting to make Louis happy, walked over to him and sat him up. There was a moment of just their eyes meeting, blue and green. A moment between just them.

Louis was the one who ended up breaking, leaning forward and pressing his alcohol stained lips on Harry's chapped ones. He felt Louis' hands find his hair, and Harry gladly held Louis' waist. He couldn't help but find his way under his shirt, feeling the smooth skin. He couldn't believe he was actually here, kissing Louis Tomlinson. He felt giddy with his luck, hearing Louis' little moans.

Suddenly Louis' hands weren't in Harry's hair anymore. They had found themselves on Harry's jean clad inner thigh, small fingers squeezing lightly. God, he's perfect.

Louis pulled back abruptly.

"Shit. I can't do this, Harry, oh God," he said, getting off the bed quickly. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I have to- Yeah. I'll just..."

He promptly left quite quickly, leaving Harry in an empty room.

Seems that leaving Harry in an empty room may be a thing for them.

\------

he is a sun-kissed hurricane that I  
never saw coming

Harry stared at the entire poem blankly. This is exactly Louis Tomlinson. How Harry managed to fit Louis Tomlinson in a poem, Harry didn't know. Confusing but bright, loud and lovely, always. He's greater than any earthly substance. Maybe someday he'll finish it and get the nerve to show Louis.

Probably not.

\-----

Louuuu  
louis please talk to me  
we can talk this out

Harry kept texting Louis, but to no avail. It had been two weeks since The Kiss, and Harry was completely and utterly lost.

"Liaaaaam," Harry whined, burying his face in a pillow.

"Is it Louis again?"

"He hasn't been answering my calls or texts. He's opened my snapchats. I don't know what to do, he doesn't want to talk to me at all."

"Have you ever thought of, hm, maybe going to his room and seeing him in person?"

"I-I... Well. No."

"Maybe you should do that instead, Harry." Harry sighed, knowing Liam was right. Shit.

"Alright, alright. I'll go." He took a deep breath before heaving himself off of the bed. He quickly fixed his fringe and made his way down the hall, up the stairs.

He knocked lightly and heard footsteps approach. He could hear blood rushing through his ears, his heart beat speeding up. Oh, God.

The door opened to reveal someone who was not Louis Tomlinson.

"Um, hi? I was wondering if Louis was here? I'm his friend, Harry," he started awkwardly.

"So you're Harry." He had a strange look on his face that Harry couldn't really read. "I'm Zayn, Louis' roommate. Come in, Louis is at a lecture right now."

"Oh, um. Yeah, okay."

"Look, Harry. You seem like a nice person. It's just," Zayn paused, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just, like. I just want you to be careful with Louis, okay? I don't want him hurt."

"Oh. We're only friends and-" Zayn just raised his eyebrows. Well, shit. Guess he knew about The Kiss.

"I don't want to hurt Louis at all. I just wanted to talk to him. I know he has a girlfriend-" Zayn just snorted a little, trying to recompose his face. "And... um, I just. Like, wanted to talk to him, is all. I want to figure this out."

"I know. It's just, a lot of people have hurt him in the past. I reckon he's scared you'll do the same, yeah? You seem like a genuine person, Harry. I just hope I can trust you to not hurt him," Zayn said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hurting him is the farthest from my intentions. I just, want to figure this all out. I want to be with him. It's just sometimes..." Harry trailed off, shrugging. Zayn nodded before he took a breath.

"I know. It just may take a little time for Louis to come 'round, Harry."

\------

Come Winter Break, Louis still was ignoring Harry. Great.

"Harry! Love, it's so good for you to be home," Harry's mother cooed, pulling him into a hug.

"Good to have you back, Harry." Robin, Harry's step-father, patted Harry on the back.

"It's really good to see you, I missed you all," he smiled, glad he was home for a little while.

"Oh, and Gemma is coming for dinner, she's staying a few nights so we can have Christmas together." His mother seemed delighted, leading him out of the cold and into the warm house.

It was good to be home.

\------

Later that night, he was in his childhood bedroom while everyone was sleeping. He was biting hard on his bottom lip to muffle the moans of Louis' name.

He started off slow, teasing. God, he could feel the ghost of Louis' hand on his inner thigh. He sped up a little, thinking of Louis and his perfect arse. Making Louis flush and moan so the entire dorm hall could hear, watching him fall apart just because of Harry's fingers. His eyelashes would flutter and moans would escape those perfect pink lips. God, Harry wanted him so fucking badly. Or him to fuck Harry. Either works.

Harry couldn't control himself as his hand worked fast over his own cock. His hips started to twitch on their own accord, fucking into Harry's hand. He felt his orgasm building quicker than he would've liked.

Harry came with a quiet groan, come spilling onto his hand in his own childhood bedroom.

Louis Tomlinson will be Harry's cause of death.

\-----

Two days before break ended, Harry still hadn't heard from Louis. He gave up trying to contact him about a week ago, operating under the logic of, "If he wants to text me, he'd text me."

The call came right after dinner. Harry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, fishing it out to see Louis' contact picture and "Louis :)" on his iPhone screen.

"Hello?" he answered, scrambling up to his room.

"Harry?"

"Yeah, Lou. What's up? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I, uh... I miss you, Haz." Louis sighed, and Harry could picture him nervously fixing his fringe.

"I miss you too, Lou."

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you and that. I just... I need to tell you something when we get back to Uni, okay?"

"Yeah, of course. Whatever you want."

"Thanks, Harry. By the way, thank you for the happy birthday text." Harry just smiled.

"You're welcome, Lou. I hope it was a good one."

\------

When they got back from break, the last time Harry had heard from Louis was on Christmas Eve. He saw Louis in the halls, on campus, in the café. They would exchange glances, including a few awkward encounters. Harry was lost for this boy, the boy who was turning his life upside down.

\-----

One particularly awkward encounter occured when Louis and Harry once again found themselves in the same hall. They dodged left and right, without words. Harry wanted to say something so badly, but in the end wound up simply walking around Louis and in the other direction. It was all he could do.

"Harry! Wait-" Louis called after him, coming up behind him. Without hesitation, of course, Harry whipped around to find himself face to face with blueblueblue eyes staring at him.

"I'm really sorry, I just. Like I said, I need to tell you some... things. I know I've been ignoring you and-"

"Lou, you've been ignoring me for weeks. Did I do something? I mean, like," Harry trailed off, sighing. He felt helpless and small in Louis' gaze. That bright gaze, all beauty and passion woven in.

"I know. I'm sorry, it's my fault. I know I like, freaked out. I was being a complete twat, if I'm honest," he said.

"Yeah, you were," Harry pouted, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Let me make it up to you? I'll take you to the café, okay? We can go back to yours or something. Please?"

Harry already knew he was going to give in, so there was no point in trying to lie. He knew Louis could see right through him.

"Okay, fine. But don't do that again, okay?" Louis nodded, smiling.

"Thank you, Harry. I promise I won't, okay?"

\----

"So what did you want to tell me?" Harry asked, getting more comfortable on his side. Louis and Harry were lying together on Harry's bed, facing each other.

"I, um. Okay. So, in like high school I was always taunted because everyone thought I was gay. I mean... Okay, well yeah. I'm gay, by the way. Eleanor's my beard. Used to be, I mean. I 'broke up' with her after I called you, actually. Anyway," he took a deep breath, "I guess I always was just afraid of coming out. Like, afraid of people's opinions. I used to have this other boyfriend, and that ended in disaster. Plenty broke my heart. I was scared of like, who I was? For a really long time. But after I met you, though," Louis shook his head, trying to come up with the right thing to say.

"Something changed? Like, Harry, I want to be with you. Be with you, be with you? Like together, a couple. You know? I want to be with you so bad, I'm not scared of what other people will think anymore. As long as I have you, I don't care. I trust you. So, basically, I'm like asking you to be with me. Like, be my boyfriend. Will you be my boyfriend, H?" Louis started to nervously pull on his shirt, eyebrows drawn together.

Harry broke out into a blinding smile. "Of course, Louis. Of course. I'm never going to break your heart, okay? Never. And anyway, I've liked you since 'oops' and 'hi.'"

"'Oops and hi?'"

"Yeah. The first words we spoke to each other," Harry trailed off somewhat awkwardly.

"You are such a sap, Harry Styles," Louis grinned, poking at Harry's cheek until his dimples showed.

"Yeah, but I'm your sap."

"Yeah. Yeah, you are," Louis smiled softly. He leaned in and kissed Harry, soft and slow. Passionate. Everything Harry ever wanted, everything he needed.

\-----

he is blue eyes and massive storm  
1,520 kilometers wide  
I am swept away

Harry smiled, proud of himself. He leaned over carefully, putting his pen and journal on his nightstand, trying not to jostle the sleeping Louis on his chest.

He finally finished the poem. Maybe now he’ll have the nerve to show Louis. Maybe.

For now, though, he's content with watching Louis' eyelashes flutter, his eyebrows knit together, along with hearing the soft breaths that escaped his perfect mouth. "I might love you," Harry whispered a quietly as he could, softly stroking Louis' hair from his eyes. He placed a soft kiss on the top of his head before lying down to fall back asleep.

\-----

The next time Harry was woken up, it was with a mouth on his dick. The blankets were pulled down, Liam nowhere in sight. Harry could see Louis' fringe and the top of his glasses.

His thin lips worked up the length of Harry's cock, using his hand for what he couldn't get at. When he realized Harry was awake, he pulled off and smiled.

"Good morning, handsome."

"Uh, yeah. Really good morning," Harry laughed, rubbing his eyes to make sure this wasn't another wet dream of his. Without further ado, Louis went back to sucking Harry's dick like a champ, twisting his hand around the base, teasing the tip. His other hand was rubbing softly at Harry's pale inner thigh.

Harry's hand found purchase in Louis' soft hair, getting lost in the feeling of just LouisLouisLouis.

"Fuck, you're amazing," Harry said, trying not to buck up into the wet, warm heat. "Oh god, Lou. I've dreamed about this since I met you, I can't believe you're actually doing this," he said, very much amused (and very much aroused).

Louis just hummed in response, sucking harder, so his cheeks hollowed.

Well, shit. Dreams really do come true.

\-----

"Hey, Lou! I have another knock knock joke!"

"Oh, God. Another one, eh, Harold?"

"Knock knock." Louis rolled his eyes fondly before wrapping his arms around Harry from behind.

"Who's there?" Louis placed a soft kiss to the place where Harry's shoulder met his neck- his favourite place.

"Haywood." Louis just laughed lightly, squeezing Harry tighter.

"Haywood who, love?"

"Hey, would you go out with me?" Harry turned in Louis' arms, facing him fully. Harry saw the moment when Louis got the joke, his face falling in amusement but feigning defeat.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Louis started to laugh, hitting Harry lightly on the chest. Harry just smiled and shrugged, nuzzling into Louis' chest. Without hesitation, Louis wrapped his arms around Harry to pull him closer.

"I thought it was good," he said, protest slightly muffled.

"It was awful, but yes. I will go out with you." Harry laughed into Louis' chest.

"Success!" he pulled back from Louis, kissing him on the nose. Louis just shook his head fondly, in disbelief as usual that he was dating a 5 year-old inside an 18 year-old body.

"I'll take you out tomorrow, ‘cause I know you don't have any night classes. Come to mine around 6, babe," Harry said, with an obnoxious smacking noise of lips, breaking out of Louis' grip.

"Sounds good, you knob," Louis said, watching Harry go down the stairs to his own dorm.

\-----

Harry changed his outfit about 5 times before he deemed what he was wearing in the first place was the best. He heard knocking at his door, excitement bubbling in his chest.

"Well don't you look amazing," Harry complimented, placing a kiss on Louis' cheek. They were both dressed in their best shirts, included with jeans. "Are you re-" Louis just took Harry's face in his hands instead, kissing him hard. Harry kissed back with as much fervor, pushing Louis gently against the wall.  
  
  
Louis whimpered softly in response, finding Harry's button and zipper. He made quick work of them, palming Harry through his black boxers. Harry moaned loudly into Louis' mouth, giving Louis an opportunity to lick into Harry's mouth. Louis started to kiss his jaw.

"I want you," Louis said in his ear, before pulling on the hem of Harry's shirt, signaling him to take it off. Harry just nodded in response, too overwhelmed to do anything else.

Harry's shirt was gone, and he was stepping out of his jeans when Louis started to undress, mesmerizing Harry.

"You're beautiful, Louis. Please know that," Harry tucked a finger under Louis chin, tilting his head to look at him. Louis just blushed before stepping out of his jeans. Harry pulled him into a kiss, both of them now standing naked, save for their boxers. On second thought, why do they still have their boxers on?

Harry shoved down Louis' boxers, his hand getting to Louis' dick. Louis was thick and long, maybe a bit shorter than Harry, but still long.

Harry dropped to his knees, guiding Louis' cock into his mouth. His hands went to Louis' amazing arse, squeezing and kneading the flesh. He took Louis as deep as he could, his nose finally bumping against the little cluster of hair on his groin. He pulled off, his throat already slightly sore.

"Fuck me," he blurted, looking up at Louis.

"Are you sure, love?"

"Never have been more sure, Lou. Just fuck me, please."

He got up and laid on his bed, legs open- waiting. Louis slowly fit himself between Harry's legs, starting to place soft kisses on the inside of Harry's thighs.

"Do you have anything, babe? Lube would be helpful. Plus condoms," he laughed, kissing his way back up Harry's leg. Harry simply reached behind him under his pillow, producing a small bottle of lube, and a condom package. Louis shook his head in response, "You little shit."

He coated his fingers with lube, probably overcompensating, but he really didn't want to hurt Harry. He teased a little until Harry whined for more, trying to push Louis' finger in himself.

"Patience, my love," Louis leaned over and kissed Harry's stomach. He pushed passed the tight ring of muscle, knuckle by knuckle. After a while he felt the muscles adjust, and Harry squirmed to plead for movement.

"Louis, please. Please, please. Move," he begged, trying to fuck himself on Louis' finger. His hand moved to touch himself, before Louis nudged his hand away.

"Don't touch yet, baby. Can you do that for me?" Harry nodded, glassy eyed, and put his hands on either side of him. Louis added a second finger letting Harry adjust again.

"Thank you, love." Louis tried different angles, aiming to find Harry's prostate. He finally found it, feeling the different texture and heard Harry's soft cry.

"There, oh god. Please, Louis. There please, feels-feels so good, ah. Fuck," Harry's hands twitched at his sides, and Louis knew he needed to touch Harry. He took his unoccupied hand and jerked Harry off slowly, matching the rhythm of his fingers. He added another finger, moving his hand off of Harry's dick to add more lube.

"You okay, babe?" Harry nodded eagerly, fucking himself down on Louis' fingers.

"Want your cock, Lou," Harry said, his voice hoarse.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, please, Lou. I need your cock, please," he asked politely as he could, trying not to be a pushover.

"You're perfect, H." Louis rolled on the condom, slicking himself up. He pushed in slowly, finding Harry's hands and putting them to rest at either sides of his head. He held Harry's hands as he carefully pushed in, and peppered his face with kisses.

It was only when his glasses started to fog up that Louis even remembered he had them on. They started to slip down his nose because of the sweat. Harry moved his hand out of Louis' to adjust the glasses, trying his best to wipe the little sheen of sweat, fixing Louis' fringe.

They softly smiled at each other, Harry pulling Louis in for a kiss. Louis was already half way in, and starting to make shallow thrusts.

Eventually he made it balls deep, kissing Harry's forehead. Louis fucked him as passionate and loving as he could, jerking him off in time with his thrusts.

"You're so gorgeous, Harry. My gorgeous, lovely, sweet boy. I'm gonna come soon. I want you to come first, though. Could you come for me?" Harry complied as Louis sped up his thrusts and hand, he shot come up both of their chests, and all over Louis' hand.

It only took a few more thrusts before Louis followed, muffling a moan in the place where Harry's shoulder met his neck. He cleaned them both off, Harry drifting off a little.

"You're perfect, Harry. Just like always," he cooed. Harry smiled dopily, making grabby hands for Louis.

"Come cuddle, Lou. Please."

"So post-coitus Harry is a cuddler, eh?" Louis laughed, falling on the bed next to Harry. He pulled the comforter up, snuggling in close to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' waist, pulling him into his chest. There's no place either of them would rather be.

\------

"Harry," he heard Louis' voice, calling him to consciousness.

"Yeah, Lou?" His voice was wrecked, and all of the events last night came back to him. Oh, what a wonderful night.

"Wanna go shower?"

"Like, together?"

"No, not at all. Yes of course! C'mon, I'll give you a blowjob." Harry jumped out of bed as quick as he ever had, pulling Louis to the showers.

\-----

"Yeah, Lou. Oh god, shit. You're amazing at this," Harry laughed, his hands in Louis' wet hair. Louis pulled off and shushed him (laughing as he did so), hoping not to alarm any students who had the misfortune of passing the bathroom just as Harry Styles was getting blown.

"Oh c'mon Lou, no one's going to- oh. Yeah yeah yeah, do that again. Ah, Lou. You're perfect. Gonna-Gonna... Yeah, gonna come."

Harry came hard down Louis' throat, and Louis swallowed like a champ. Harry just laid his head back against the shower wall.

"That was amazing. Holy shit."

\-----

About a month later, Harry woke up from a night full of rimming, riding and public shower blowjobs.

This included Louis actually riding Harry's face, little whimpers and moans echoing through the room. Begging to come. Harry finally took the cock ring off, and tugged at Louis' dick at the same time as tounging at Louis' hole.

Louis came with a shout and a whimper of Harry's name. Under an hour later, Louis' thighs were shaking from the effort of riding Harry. His hand jerking himself off as he swore and whimpered.

They took showers after to clean the smell of sex and come, only for it to end up in exchanged blowjobs in the public showers.

Between the both of them, they had about 6 orgasms.

You could say it was a good night.

Harry woke up to blueblueblue eyes, and slightly skewed glasses.

"Morning," Louis whispered, placing a kiss on the tip Harry's nose.

"G'morning," Harry smiled lazily, letting the sight of a sunlit room fill his senses. Louis was bathed in sunlight, his eyes lightest he's ever seen them. He's absolutely gorgeous in this light.

"You're so gorgeous. Perfect. I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Louis. Always," Harry responded without hesitation, a giant smile conquering his features. Louis had this crinkly-eyed smile on and he just looked so open and vulnerable, in ways he only lets certain people see. So perfect. Absolutely, completely perfect.

\-----

"What are you writing there, babe?" Louis leaned over Harry, tilting his head so he could see the ink.

"I actually wrote a poem about you awhile back. I was just reading it over, I guess." Louis nodded, knowing Harry got particular sometimes about Louis reading his writings.

"So, could you read it to me? Or I could read it?"

Harry hesitated, contemplating this. "Okay, you can read it. But don't laugh, okay?"

"Promise."

\-----

Kilometers

The largest hurricane ever recorded  
was 1,520 kilometers across.  
She swept through cities and  
brought them to their knees,  
showed them their gods through  
rainstorm windows  
by the glow of lightning strikes,  
to the chorus of thunderbolts.  
She was 1,520 kilometers across.  
But my hurricane is small  
and he is greater than she ever was.  
He is smaller than the distance  
between my fingertips when I  
spread my arms wide to beg for him.  
He is slender enough to fit inside the  
curve of my body when I  
lay my head down to dream of him.  
He is mortal enough to have  
substance beneath my hands,  
to have bones and skin and flesh,  
to breathe in and out,  
to leave footprints where he walks,  
where his slight body meets the earth,  
he is 1,520 kilometers wide.  
He is a sun-kissed hurricane that I never saw coming,  
that I never could,  
that could level my cities and never even try.  
I am brought to my knees by the way  
the air refuses to settle when he  
leaves the room,  
by the way  
elements are born in his gaze,  
by the way  
he cannot pass by without touching  
and moving and shaping and  
changing every thing,  
every boy-city,  
in his path.  
He is blue eyes and massive storm,  
1,520 kilometers wide.  
  
I am swept away.

\-----

"Harry."

Harry looked up sheepishly, rubbing his neck. "Did you like it?"

Louis just laughed in disbelief. "Did I like it? Are you kidding me? Babe, it was... God, Harry. It was fucking beautiful, the best thing I've ever read. Better yet, it was written by you, about me. Holy shit. Harry you're- you're absolutely amazing, and perfect and incredible. And I love you, more than anything. How long did it take you to write this?" Louis shook his head, still glancing at the page.

"Um, I'm not sure? I started it around the time I met you, I think," Harry just smiled shyly.

"You're perfect, Harry. Please come over here and kiss me."

As always, without hesitation, Harry attacked Louis with a big kiss. They both were laughing into each other's mouth, stealing pecks and butterfly kisses.

"You are one of a kind, Harry Styles. And I love you."

"I love you too, Lou. You're the only one for me."

What started with Louis reading the poem ended with Louis fucking Harry slow and passionate, praising him. He peppered kisses all over Harry's body, telling him how much he loved him.

You could say it was a pretty good day.

\-----

Harry was supposed to meet Louis for dinner after his Shakespeare class, heading down to the café they've gone to since they've met. Before he could even get inside, he saw Louis talking to a guy outside of the café, laughing with him and hitting him playfully on the shoulder.

A wave of jealously with an underlying rhythm of mineminemine rolled over Harry, making him pick up his pace toward Louis.  
  
  
He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist from the back, nuzzling into his neck, inhaling the scent of what purely is just Louis.

"Mine," he whispered into Louis' skin, so only Louis could hear.

"Hey baby," Louis cooed softly, tugging his body closer, "This is Stanley Lucas. Please play nice, love."

Well, shit. That's Stan. Childhood best friend of Louis, they both loved each other with an unholy amount of testosterone and no sappy romantic love. In other words, they were essentially brothers.

Harry quickly composed himself, shaking Stan's hand. "It's really nice to meet you, Stan. I've heard loads about you."

"And I've heard quite a lot about you," Stan laughed, glancing toward Louis. "In fact, if I remember correctly, Louis said- and I quote- 'I think he's always wonderful.'"

In response, Louis just blushed and weakly punched his shoulder.

"So how about we all go to dinner, yeah? Harry and I usually go to this café."

"Yeah, mate. Sounds brill."

\----

After lunch, Louis and Harry walked back to Harry's dorm. Before the door was fully closed, Louis crowded into Harry's space, kissing him roughly.

"I can't believe you thought I was flirting with Stan. You jealous minx," Louis said, sucking on Harry's neck. In his wake, he left a nice pink mark, sure to be seen. He guided him toward the wall, Harry groaning in response and pulling Louis closer.

"Want you to fuck me," Louis said in Harry's ear. He pulled off Harry's shirt, followed by his own. He quickly dropped to his knees, undoing Harry's jeans and letting them drop to the floor.

He teased the bulge in Harry's black boxers, licking around the head. Harry whined, trying to get him to stop teasing. Louis complied, pushing Harry's boxers to the floor. Harry stepped out of them quickly, almost falling over. Louis steadied him and laughed, kissing his hipbone.

"C'mon, I just want to fuck you. You don't have to blow me," Harry said shyly, pushing Louis' fringe back. Louis just nodded, getting up and pushing his jeans down along with his pants.

Harry brought Louis in for a kiss, all passion and love. They made their way toward the bed, Harry lying down on his back. Louis pulled away, straddling Harry's hips.

"Can I ride you?" he asked, searching for lube and condoms.

"Of course, Lou. Love it when you ride me." He kissed Louis' shoulder as he found the lube. Louis reached back, ready to open himself up before Harry stopped him.

"Let me, babe." He slicked up three fingers, sliding one in gently. Louis pushed back for more, softly whimpering.

When Harry was two fingers in, he crooked his fingers, trying to find Louis' prostate. It took him a few tries, finally finding it when Louis cried out and moaned, "Again, again."

Three fingers in, Louis whined out. "Fuck me already, for god's sake." Harry laughed, leaning up to kiss Louis. Louis slicked Harry up, guiding him in. Harry resisted bucking up into the tight heat, waiting for Louis to adjust.

Louis rolled his hips in circles, both teasing and adjusting. Finally, finally, he started to bounce on Harry's cock, hands pressed up against Harry's chest for leverage.

"Fuck, Lou. You're perfect," Harry groaned, fucking into Louis, matching his rhythm.

Eventually, Louis' thighs started to quiver from exhaust, his bouncing starting to get slower and shallower.

"Need me to take over?" Harry asked sweetly, kissing his shoulder. Louis nodded, leaning down and nuzzling into Harry's chest. Harry put the bottoms of his feet on the bed for leverage, holding Louis' arse open as he fucked into it. Louis whined and moaned, taking his own cock into his hand.

Louis' orgasm came first, with a whine and "HarryHarryHarry, fuck." Harry's came soon after, a string of curse words and Louis' name.

Harry pulled out, guiding Louis to lay down. He pulled off the condom, carefully tying it and throwing it in the bin. He grabbed a flannel, wetting it with a water bottle on his nightstand, then cleaned Louis' soft tummy, wiping the drying come. Louis was already half asleep when Harry climbed in. He nuzzled into Harry's chest, soft puffs of breath hitting Harry's collarbone.

"I love you," Harry whispered, rubbing Louis back softly.

"Love you too," Louis whispered back, pulling closer to Harry.

Louis Tomlinson will surely be the death of Harry Styles.

\----

The next morning, Harry and Louis woke up somewhat awkwardly. Liam was sitting in his desk, on his laptop. Per usual.

"Uh, morning..." He turned around awkwardly. "It's nice to see you again, Louis."

"Yeah mate, you... you too," Louis said, pulling the blankets up higher.

"So, um... Do you guys want, like, tea or anything? I was going to run down to the café, so," Liam awkwardly trailed off. "You know what, I think I'm just going to go and find Zayn and Niall. Anyway, it was nice to see you, Louis, and Harry? We should talk about the sleeping arrangements when I get back, yeah?"

Harry nodded, watching Liam take his laptop and go out the door. Louis and Harry burst out laughing, loud and bright, all kinds of wonderful.

"I agree with Liam, we should definitely figure something out with the sleeping arrangements," Louis giggled, fucking giggled. "Cause I don't want to go through another one of those awkward encounters ever again."

"I know, me too," Harry shook his head fondly, pulling Louis impossibly closer.

"Wanna go to the café, though? I'm hungry," Louis said, getting out of bed. Harry took advantage of the view, admiring Louis' perfect arse.

"Yeah, sure," he finally said, getting out of bed. They dressed quickly, heading out the door holding hands.

Arriving at the café, Harry held the door open as usual, letting Louis in first. Louis, as usual, said a teasing comment about Harry being a gentleman. Something along the lines of, "Huh, well I guess chivalry isn't dead." As usual, Harry just laughed, following Louis in, placing a hand on the small of his back.

They bought their usual, found their seats, settling with tea and biscuits. Their feet were tangled together as they laughed and talked. Harry was absolutely positive he could spend the rest of his life with him, just like this. Always.

Harry wouldn't want to be anywhere else but right here with Louis.

 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me at [tumblr](http://arrowheartlouis.tumblr.com) if you didn't quite catch that up top, darling x


End file.
